Seeing into the Spectrum of Light
by VFSNAKE
Summary: A little one-shot AU I created with a conversation between Anakin and Leia at Padme's grave.


Seeing into the Spectrum of Light

"Is this accurate? Are you sure about this?" asked Leia, as she saw Han nodding, and it was clear the former smuggler turned New Republic General was nervous.

"Yeah. An old contact of mine talked to someone, who talked to another, and so on and so forth about this. Its legit," said Han, as he saw Leia looking over the details of the info on the datapad, and wondered what was going on inside her head.

"At last! We can finally take the horrible monster down and bring him to justice for his past crimes," said Leia excitedly before hugging Han and he reluctantly hugged her back.

"Luke's not going to like that Leia," replied Han at last while Leia gave him a look that told him to watch what he said around this woman.

"Luke is blinded by his so called Father's change. Darth Vader has poisoned his mind with delusions that he is back to being Anakin Skywalker," countered Leia while moving from her office on Coruscant to the Turbolift where it would take her to the hanger where she could get a ship and some troops to help her with this.

"Leia, its been roughly three years since the Emperor was killed. You talked to Luke after two days of worrying when he didn't come down to the planet to celebrate. He was fine!" protested Han while Leia walked with a purpose at amazing speed.

"Fine? He was in a _hospital_ somewhere in the Mid-Rim with _him_! Luke looked like he just got out of a bacta tank himself!" exclaimed Leia with Han raising his hands up in defense.

"So? Luke admitted to you that happened because of the Emperor himself had used Force _Lightning_ on him. _Lightning_!" countered Han with Leia huffing in frustration.

"And you believe Vader can't do that?" questioned Leia with Han looking unsure.

"No! But I think if Darth Vader wanted to use Force Lightning on us or Luke, he would have done it when we were captured by him on several occasions," answered Han with Leia looking like she had doubts about Vader using such power on Luke.

"Okay. Maybe Vader doesn't have that power, but you can't deny that there is chance he's using Luke under this..._farce_ of being Anakin Skywalker again?" questioned Leia with Han sighing.

"I don't know what to believe. I was there with you when talking to Luke. He told us that Vader redeemed himself, denounced the Dark Side, and save him from the Emperor. You know Luke. The kid can't lie! Not to us," answered Han with Leia showing she was not willing to give Vader or Anakin the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe, but I still don't like this angle Vader's playing," replied Leia with Han sighing again knowing she wasn't going to let this go.

For three years, Vader was a fugitive on the run from the Alliance, which later became the New Republic after the _supposedly_ former Sith Lord had sent Imperial Codes, and information to R2 that allowed the Alliance to take the Imperial Center so easily. In fact, it was because of Vader that many General, Admirals, and other officers along with their troops had actually helped the Alliance take Coruscant. Alliance High Command was a bit skeptical of these former Imperial troops suddenly switching sides and wondered what their angle was besides a clean slate in the new government.

When asked, they replied that Darth Vader had told them to leave the Empire before the chaos that would follow the Emperor's death ripped them all apart. Again, it made just about everyone in Alliance High Command nervous that these officers, and soldiers would just suddenly help them rather then oppose them simply because of an order by the rogue Sith Lord.

In fact, some were waiting for the man to sneak back to Coruscant to take control of it, and use his troops there in position to take the planet from the Alliance before the New Republic could become an official government. Even when the transition of troops they new or suspected were loyal to Vader were reassigned off planet, no sign of the Sith Lord had appeared, and the waiting for it made Alliance Leaders increasingly nervous. Even more so since no one had seen Luke Skywalker, the man that saved Darth Vader from death, and many questioned what the Sith Lord had done to the Jedi Knight.

And then a little over a year later, word reached them of Luke Skywalker in an old, yet clearly modified Jedi Star Fighter once used during the Clone Wars had made itself known to the Galaxy. While Leia was happy to know her twin brother was indeed alive like she hoped, it sank slightly when reports of _another _Jedi Star Fighter flying beside it, and was certain that it belong to Darth Vader.

The Sith Lord had returned and with his secret son to boot.

But was puzzling to Leia and even the New Republic Intelligence Division assigned to this situation was that there was no military fleet behind them. No Star Destroyers. No highly advanced weapon capable of destroying planets. Nothing! Even more puzzling was the fact the man, who was piloting the Jedi Star Fight beside Luke looking _nothing _like Darth Vader, but rather a man that could pass for an older version of Luke, and was acting _nothing _like Darth Vader. The man smiled, laughed when talking to Luke, and even spent time at one Starport to help two starving kids get some food with credits to spare to they could eat well another day.

Again, it wasn't something a Sith Lord would do.

But what was even more puzzling for the New Republic Military was that these two were not attacking the New Republic or even the Empire Remnant like everyone thought. At the very least, the New Republic Military analysis had long suspected Darth Vader would have a change of heart in giving the Alliance the heart of the Galaxy before going to the Imperial Remnant to rally the troops there, and lead a bloody campaign to take Coruscant

They were attacking slave routes. Attacking slave ships. Planets that supported slavery. Basically the slave trade in general. It was rather puzzling thing for everyone and above all it was puzzling Leia to no end.

Why would Darth Vader attack the slave trade?

Some theorized it was his way of getting back in the good graces of the galaxy. Some kind of way to show everyone he had changed despite the bounty on his head and the wanted posters later being updated. To spin his reputation from a cruel and ruthless Sith Lord to some kind of hero the people could love if not respect. Others believed he was gathering an army of fanatically devoted soldiers in the form of freed slaves that would fight for him without question and undying loyalty.

To counter these possibilities, the New Republic had shown what Darth Vader's newly healed appearance now looked like without his armor and mask. They even put out an arrest warrant for Luke as well to stand trial for helping Darth Vader escape justice for his past crimes against the Galaxy.

Unfortunately, by the time this was done, many people had supported the former Sith Lord in his campaign against slavery despite certain slave supporting factions putting a high bounty on the Sith Lord, and his Jedi for a son. In the time the two had begun their campaign, the New Republic had received reports that slaves once freed were sent to planets of their choosing, most of which were in fact in New Republic space now, but _none_ of the former slaves would confirm it was Darth Vader who saved them, or that Luke was him. All they would tell Leia, Han, or any other Republic offer when asked about who it was that saved them was that their prayers had been answered.

It was almost like these former enslaved being were talking about Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker like they were Gods that deserved to be worshipped. It was a bit disturbing to hear since these people would look at anyone that questioned them about the two with cautious eyes.

"I don't either Leia, but you have to admit, the man is helping to make the Galaxy a better place, and he even provided us with a detailed list on some of late Emperor's more...well fanatical supporters. And he's working with Luke on destroying the slave trade, which we both know would have increased with the Empire's infighting with itself, and the Alliance because the chaos would have allowed for the slave trade to go on without interruption. And it's not like the man hasn't made enemies from his actions, as he has bounty hunters, assassins, and the Hutts breathing down his neck. We both know him hurting quite a few financially powerful beings that support the slave trade brings out the worst scum from the deep recesses of the Galaxy looking for work," said Han with Leia sighing since that was true as well.

"I know Han, but the man needs to be brought to justice for what he did to the beings of the Galaxy, but also for Alderann, and...to me," replied Leia with Han looking down for a bit.

"I know that you hate the man for what he's done to you in the past Leia. I mean, who wouldn't in your position? Even before Alderann was destroyed by the Death Star when he tried to get information. And then when Luke dropped that bombshell about your blood relation to him...," replied Han, as he held Leia, and she held him back.

"I was his daughter. How could he do that to me?" questioned Leia, as she hated what the man did to her, and even more knowing the man was her biological Father.

"I don't think he knew Leia. I mean, Luke didn't know you were his sister until after that meeting with that Jedi Master who taught him after Hoth, and that was only because that Force spirit of Obi-wan Kenobi told him," answered Han with Leia frowning at that.

"They kept a lot from us. My Fath-I mean Bail could have told me the truth. Maybe if he did...," replied Leia with Han holding her tightly.

"You think if your adopted Father told you the truth about who your real Father was, then maybe telling Vader on the Death Star would have changed things, and he wouldn't hurt you," finished Han with Leia nodding.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why did things turn out the way they did?" asked Leia with Han letting out a small noise from his throat.

"Can't give you an answer sweetheart. I don't have them. The only one who can give you some insight sadly enough is...well the man you want to bring back to the New Republic to stand trial," replied Han with Leia not liking his answer regardless of how right he was about her problem.

"And I will get my answers from him...on our trip back with him in chains," replied Leia though her voice seemed to waiver a bit before moving away from Han and headed for the hanger.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," mumbled Han though he kept that to himself.

(Naboo-Royal Graveyard)

"She's coming. With an armed escort," said Luke while he watched his Father sitting in meditative position in front of his wife's tomb, the image of the woman projecting above the casing that showed the former Queen, and Senator of the Old Republic in all of her greatness.

"I know. I sensed them. Most of them are trigger happy. They won't show restraint here," replied Anakin calmly while Luke sighed and it was clear to the older man that his son didn't like how Leia had chosen such people to accompany her.

"You want me to run interference? Take care of the armed escort before she gets here?" asked Luke with Anakin nodding.

"Yes. I sense General Solo and the Wookiee are also with her as well. Leave them both to me," commanded Anakin calmly while Luke nodded.

"Don't hurt them Father," replied Luke with Anakin smiling slightly.

"We both know I won't Luke. I vowed long ago to never spill the blood of others in this tomb. If anything, you should be more concerned about your twin sister's desire to spills mine," stated Anakin while Luke sighed and his face filled with worry.

"Should I be worried?" asked Luke, as he tried to see the future regarding this situation, and yet it was clouded with uncertainty.

"No," answered Anakin without fear or hesitation.

"Even though the future regarding this moment is uncertain? Its like anything can happen without any clear image to work with," questioned Luke with Anakin's smile increasing.

"The future is always filled with uncertainty. Its uncertain because your sister is uncertain of what she wants. Ultimately, the future will remain unclear because your sister's actions will be a pinnacle point for the Galaxy on whether she arrest's me, kills me, or let's me go to keep doing what I've been doing this returning to the Lightside of the Force," answered Anakin with Luke nodding before leaving the tomb.

(With Leia)

"Be on your guard. We don't know what to expect from him or if Vader's powers have grown from being healed," ordered Han to the Republic troops behind him, Leia, and Chewie with each solider well armed for a fight.

"We're ready sir. I personally want to shoot the bastard for all he's done to the Republic," remarked one soldier with his laser rifle at the ready.

"Same here. Not to mention that traitorous Jedi with him. Why Skywalker let the Sith Lord live is beyond me," said another soldier while Leia narrowed her eyes and struggled to keep her anger in check.

"Shut your mouths. Both of you!" ordered Han while Chewie growled to further enforce the command.

"It doesn't matter Han," said Luke, as he appeared almost seemingly out of nowhere, and shocking the group in front of him.

"Luke!" exclaimed Leia, as she was happy to see him, and yet a bit worried regarding his intentions toward them while the New Republic troops aimed their weapons at him.

"Put the weapons down. This is a place to respect the dead," replied Luke while seeing the soldiers not listening to him.

"Why should we listen to you traitor?" questioned one of the soldiers pointing his gun at Luke.

"Traitor? You seem to be under the impression that the Republic has control over the Jedi Order. The Jedi are only allies of the New Republic. At the same time we do not answer to it like you would," We help keep the peace in the Galaxy as a _whole_, which means we fight injustice _everywhere_, and not just in New Republic space. Something the old Jedi Order lost sight of a long time ago," answered Luke calmly while the soldiers bristled at this.

"You Jedi need to be controlled. Brought to heel before the New Republic so you can be held accountable for your actions. Just like that Sith Lord you travel with," countered one of the soldiers with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Sith Lord? Oh you mean my Father," replied Luke with all the New Republic soldiers looking at him in shock and horror.

"Sith spawn!" exclaimed one of them and they all fired on Luke, who merely raised his hand slightly, and absorbed the energy blasts like they were nothing.

He's doing what Vader did on Bespin!' thought Han before seeing their weapons being ripped out of their hands by Luke and were crush by his power with a flick of his wrist while commanding the Force.

"Han. Leia. Chewie. You three can go on ahead. The rest of your group cannot," replied Luke while seeing Leia looking at him with worry and caution.

"Are you Luke?" asked Han while Luke smiled at him.

"Of course. Don't worry. Father's waiting for you three. All we ask is that you be civil where you talk to him," answered Luke while Leia frowned.

"Where is he exactly?" asked Leia with Luke's smile increasing.

"Just trust your feelings Leia and find him you will," answered Luke while Leia's frown increased.

"You're not suggesting she try her hand in using the Force to find him?" questioned Han with Luke letting out a chuckle of amusement.

"Why not? She is family after all," answered Luke while using the Force again to make the Republic soldiers behind Han, Leia, and Chewie fall to the ground unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" questioned Leia with Luke frowning slightly.

"These men were trigger happy and had bloodlust in their eyes Leia. They would have shot up this place without a care or respect for those resting here. I know you don't like Father very much Leia, but I'm hoping when you see, and talk to him again that it will help see a side of the man that I have seen," answered Luke before stepping aside to let them pass.

"And how do we know this isn't a trap? That he won't suddenly hurt us?" questioned Leia since she wasn't completely convinced.

"You'll find your answer when you find him and the tomb he is in. That's all I can say on the matter. Now go. He's waiting for you," replied Luke before walking past them and using the Force to levitate the unconscious men out of the area.

"You don't have to do this. You can still back out," offered Han while his laser pistol was in his hand now and Chewie had his crossbow.

"No. I...I have to do this," replied Leia, as she walked forward, cautiously using the Force like her brother had taught through exercises sent every so often, and encouraging her to use them since they did not call upon the Dark Side of the Force.

It was only powered by the Dark Side if one used it in anger.

So Leia opened herself up to the Force, using happy emotions to bring about the Light Side, and hoping it would guide her to the answers she was seeking. At the same time, she sensed amusement not far from their location, a sense of happiness aimed at her for not only for using the Force, but the Light Side, and trying to keep the darkness from whispering sweet lies into her ears.

When she got to the tomb where her target was residing, Leia gasped since she _knew_ who this tomb belonged to, and realized with a sense of realization why the target inside was going to be civil. Han was stumped, but Chewie had clearly put it together, and told Han to put down his weapon.

"What do you mean we're not going to do anything in there except talk?" questioned Han with Chewie barking again and motioning to the name of the tomb of the woman that resided in there.

Padme Amadala

"Chewie is right Han. No weapons. Not fighting," replied Leia in a near whispered tone before she walked forward up the stairs the led inside.

"But what if Vader does?" questioned Han before Chewie barked again and the General of the New Republic sputtered when hearing the Wookiee's response.

"Chewie is right Han. Despite everything he's done Han, this place is sacred to Vader, and in my own way...its sacred to me too," added Leia before she walked into the tomb to find the man she was looking for, his back to her, wearing brown Jedi robes, and focused on his mediation.

"Welcome Leia," said Anakin softly while sensing her jump at his words.

"You know why I am here," replied Leia softly, the urge to draw her blaster, and point it at him returning.

"I know Leia. I have foreseen this moment," replied Anakin while sensing Leia's fear and worry about this being a trap.

"If you've foreseen it Vader, then I've clearly walked into a trap, and Luke is now a Sith like you," said Leia while looking for Imperial troops.

"No. I am no more Darth Vader anymore then you or Luke. Besides, did you sense any ill intent from your brother? Did you sense danger through the Force that I was leading you into a trap?" questioned Anakin calmly before slowly rising to his feet.

"No, but Sith are known for their deception," countered Leia sharply with Anakin simply nodding.

"That they have Leia. But I am no longer a Sith Lord and I know you can sense that," said Anakin with Leia glaring at him.

"I know you tortured me. Made me watch Alderann get blow to pieces. That you've killed millions and hurt billions more!" replied Leia viciously while Anakin did not flinch at her tone.

"Yes. I have done all those things. But you have only known me as Darth Vader the Sith Lord. Its unfortunate you never knew me when I was Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight. Hero of the Clone Wars. Jedi Apprentice to Obi-wan Kenobi," stated Anakin while Leia snorted before she looked away.

"Like that changes things for me," replied Leia while Anakin looked at her, then at Han, and Chewie currently standing at a safe distance behind her.

"It should. You've only seen one point of view. One where I am or rather _was_ a horrible monster. But I was not always that way. There was a time in my life, if you had been born to have seen it...that I was not such a monster, and would have been proud to call me Father," stated Anakin while Leia glared at him hotly and moved closer to poke him in the chest.

"Bail Organa is my real Father. He raised me. Loved me as if I was his own. You know nothing of love!" exclaimed Leia, as she secretly tried to provoke Anakin to retaliate, or so something so her reason for shooting him would be justified.

He simply stared at her impassively.

"And you believe he did?" questioned Anakin with Leia looking at him with increased anger.

"I know he did!" exclaimed Leia angrily with tears running down her face while sensing Han and Chewie shifting slightly behind her.

"Sadly...you're only _half_ right about Bail Organa. He did raise you and in some ways the man did love you like his own. But it wasn't always about loving you like his daughter that made him raise you Leia. The man was not as honorable as he would have liked you to believe," replied Anakin, as he turned away from her, and walked over to his wife's casing that showed the woman in all her beauty.

"Are you suggesting that my adopted Father _used me_? Like a tool?" demanded Leia with anger in her eyes and voice.

"Partially. Don't you find it strange that he never told you the truth about your parentage? About your real Mother? About me? Even if he kept the fact I was alive and Darth Vader out of the picture, the man could have told you about Anakin Skywalker, or about the Force. Yet he said nothing about either of us when he knew you Mother very well from her time in the Senate when working together to preserve what was left of the decaying Old Republic they loved so much," answered Anakin with the sound of a blaster being drawn and aimed at him.

"Take. That. Back! Take it back now!" demanded Leia, as she saw Anakin looking down at his wife, and run a gentle hand over the glass.

"You don't believe me. That's understandable. I wouldn't believe me either. So I felt the need to bring proof behind my accusation against him," replied Anakin, as he produced a disk, and walked over to a Holo display system.

"Like I would believe anything you fabricated," stated Leia with Anakin shaking his head slightly before hitting play.

"I wish this was fabricated Leia. I found this recording between Bail Organa...and Obi-wan Kenobi. It was dated for sometime after you and Luke had just turned ten years old," answered Anakin, as he took a step back, and stared at the Holo recording that was now playing in front of them.

_"You can't possibly expect me to tell Leia about her biological parents. We agreed to keep that information a secret! We don't know what will happen once she learns about them Master Kenobi!"_ said Bail Organa in full Senator robes.

_"I agree with you on some level Bail, but I think in a few years, Leia should know about her parents to __**some**__ degree, or at the very least know about her real Mother,"_ said Obi-wan with Bail shaking his head.

_"Its bad enough she's related to __**him**__, but to tell Leia about Padme will cause all sorts of problems Master Kenobi. She is my daughter Obi-wan. As far as I'm concerned, Padme's children died with her, and Leia is my daughter! How I teach and raise her is none of your concern"_ exclaimed Bail with a very angry expression on his face while Obi-wan showed his own anger on his aging face.

_"Don't try to fool me Senator Organa. Even from here on Tatooine, I can sense your intentions for Leia in using her against Vader. You don't care about her as much as you like to claim. If it were up to you, Padme along with Anakin's names would be removed from all recorded history just to keep their child for yourself to hold over them. Admit it Bail, for all your talk of loving Leia like a daughter, you see her as a weapon against her biological Father, and its your own anger at the Sith Lord that blinds you from telling Leia the truth when she's old enough to know,"_ countered Obi-wan with Bail snarling and looking away.

_"Like you're one to talk with her brother being watched by you and kept hidden from Vader. We both know the boy's surrogate Uncle is never going to tell him the truth and try to keep him from becoming a Jedi like you hoped!"_ replied Bail while Obi-wan just frowned at him.

_"Nice try Bail, but you can't get me the change the topic. The fact you tried to in the first place means I am right,"_ stated Obi-wan and saw Bail clench his fists.

_"So what if I am? Besides, she'll thank me for it later when this war is over, and Vader along with his Master are destroyed. History and Leia will remember us for that when this is over,"_ replied Bail while Obi-wan shook his head.

_"I hope you are right Bail. Though I have a feeling she won't when confronted with the harsh truth we've kept from her and Luke. At least...consider telling her about Padme. She deserves to know that much,"_ said Obi-wan, as his eyes glazed over, either in thought about something, or having a vision through the Force.

_"She'll never know the truth. I'll keep it from her forever if I have to and I doubt anyone that does know will tell Leia anything,"_ countered Bail with Obi-wan shaking his head.

_"You say that now Bail, but the Force is not something we can ignore, or scorn without us suffering consequences. We will answer for this one day Bail and when we do...we will have to answer to Padme for denying her children the truth,"_ Obi-wan countered back with Bail running his hand through his hair.

_"I'm not afraid of the Force or Padme's wrath on the other side. If anything, she'll thank us for protecting the twins, and fighting the Empire," _Bail shot back at the Jedi Master.

_"Yes, but not against keeping the truth about their parents a secret, or using them like tools against their own Father without even telling them about their Father. She'll never forgive us for that,"_ replied Obi-wan with Bail frowning.

_" Padme will just have to deal with it, as we must if the Galaxy is to survive. You handle Luke on your end and I'll handle Leia on mine," _said Bail before ending the transmission.

_"I'm so sorry Padme. I'm so very sorry. Force forgive this foolish old man for a Jedi in denying your children the truth. The Force knows things could turn out differently if they did,"_ was all Obi-wan said before the recording ended.

"Where did you find that?" demanded Leia in a whispered tone.

"Obi-wan abandoned hut on Tatooine. Luke took me there after my injuries healed so I could show him where his Grandmother was buried at the Lars Homestead," answered Anakin with Leia still looking shocked at this information about her adopted Father.

"What would you have done if I had known about my Mother and that you were my real Father? asked Leia with Anakin closing his eyes for a moment.

"Sadly, I can tell if it would have made a difference back then when I was the Sith Lord you have long since feared. I would like to think, if not believe that...that I would not have hurt you like I did on the Death Star. That I would have stopped Tarkin from firing the Super Laser at the planet you loved so much. Looking at you now, without that cursed mask, I can see you look so much like your Mother, and it hurts me knowing I did those things to you. My own child. My daughter. My precious Leia," replied Anakin, as he stood in front of her, and held his full grown daughter in an embrace while she did not fight him.

In fact, she surprised him slightly by dropping her blaster, and returned the hug while crying into his shoulder.

"I want to believe that too," whispered Leia with Anakin crying now.

"I know...I have a lot to answer for. I know...I am not worthy of your love or that of your Mother's either at this point. _But_, if you could give this poor old fool of a man one chance to prove himself to you, know I will move planets, and the stars themselves to make you happy. To make you proud to call me Father," whispered Anakin with Leia sobbing more into his shoulder.

"You are worthy. You could have taken control of the Empire. You could have turned Luke to the Dark Side once the Emperor was killed and you were fully healed. You could have done so many things that would have proven me right, but instead you show me I've been completely wrong about you," whispered Leia with Anakin smiling gently now as he held her.

"I saw the monster that I had become as Darth Vader. I didn't want that anymore. What I want...what I've _always_ wanted above all things...was a family to call my own. To have a wife, a son, a daughter, and their unconditional love for me that I would return to them a hundred if not a thousand times over," replied Anakin while Leia held him tighter.

"Luke told me that you and our Mother had to keep it a secret from everyone," said Leia, as she looked up at him, and he nodded.

"Yes. From everyone. We were very careful. We hid it from your Mother's parents, the Jedi, Bail Organa, and just about everyone that knew us. When I first wanted to start a relationship with her, Padme was afraid because of our current standings in life, and that to keep it a secret would be living a lie. That it would destroy us in time and we would never see it coming. She was right. She was always right," replied Anakin sadly.

"It didn't destroy us though. We're here. Luke and I. We can grow stronger from this and so can you," offered Leia with Anakin nodding and hugged her again.

"Thank you...my daughter," said Anakin with Leia smiling at him.

"You're welcome...my Father," replied Leia, as she looked over at Padme's visage, and for a moment she thought a brief smile grew on her lips.

"You should go. Soon your soldiers will be waking up and will want to know what is going on," stated Anakin with Leia looking a tad worried.

"They know about Luke's connection to you. If they tell Mon Mothma or someone in the military they will...," said Leia worriedly while Anakin gave her a gentle smile.

"Luke has already removed that moment from their minds. As far as they are concerned, they were attacked by a mysterious figure, and left alive to ensure the New Republic did not have a reason to use more resources to hunt me down," replied Anakin to calm his daughter's fears.

"Where will you go after today?" asked Leia knowing she won't see him for awhile.

"There are plenty of places I could go, but I have been wanting to see my old apprentice Ahsoka Tano from my years as a Jedi. She's on her home world Shili right now. When I was Darth Vader, I knew where she was, but I never told the Emperor her location, or even tried to hunt her down despite the fact she was a former Jedi that I had personally trained," answered Anakin with Leia looking at him in surprise.

"Because she meant a lot to you despite what you had become," stated Leia while sensing emotions about Ahsoka leaking out of him.

"Yes. She was very much like me. Reckless. Impulsive. Her potential was great though and had a sense of duty and honor. She knew what it meant to be loyal to a mentor and a friend while believing they were innocent until proven without a doubt of their crimes they were charged with. The Jedi Council did not see it that way when they arrested her when she was framed during the Clone Wars. They practically threw her out, left Ahsoka to fend against the wolves hungry to make an example out of my student, and I was the only Jedi that rallied to defend her despite the Council objecting on grounds of being her Master," replied Anakin, as his faith in the Jedi had broken further that day, and he knew Ahsoka had felt the same way.

Ahsoka just didn't have the strength to stay in the Jedi Order after being betrayed like that and deep down...Anakin didn't he would have either if in the same position. Anakin only stayed in the Jedi Order for so long despite everything he had seen because of Padme and aside from being her husband he wanted to be her champion of the Republic. Ahsoka did not have that attachment to keep going and while she did care about Anakin when he offered her the chance to come back to the Order...they both knew that despite the bond they had her time being a Jedi was over.

"You didn't defend her because she was your apprentice. You defended her for being your friend," replied Luke from behind Han and Chewie with Anakin looking over at his son.

"Correct. Now speaking of friends, you need to get the group that came here off this planet, and give me along with your brother a head start to Shili," replied Anakin with his tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Contact me when you can. Please!" said Leia with Anakin nodding.

"I promise. Maybe one day soon, I'll introduce you to Ahsoka when the New Republic isn't busy hunting me down," replied Anakin with his daughter nodding before he got a kiss on the cheek from Leia and the woman walked away past the others out of the tomb.

"I guess I'll see ya later Luke. Take care of yourself," said Han while shaking Luke's hand and Luke returning it.

"You too Han. Don't break my sister's heart. You know what will happen if you do," said Luke while looking slightly over at his Father, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and giving a Han a "watchful Father" look that made Han a bit nervous.

"I won't Luke. I promise," replied Han while Luke smiled further.

"I know. And I'll hold you to that promise Han," said Luke before the man left and the younger of the two Skywalkers was hugged tightly by Chewie while Luke returned it.

'My family will never get boring. Of that I am certain,' thought Anakin before he was suddenly hugged tightly by the furry creature while Chewie barked things at him in the process.

"Chewie says he forgives you for everything and only asks you stay noble to the cause of freeing as many slaves as possible," said Luke with Anakin letting out a small chuckle.

"Consider it done my friend," replied Anakin with Chewie hugging him tighter for a moment and then left them alone.

"So...will Ahsoka be joining us in our campaign to free slaves?" asked Luke after a long period of silence.

"Maybe. I will ask her, but not right away. Seeing me again after all this time...she might try to kill me," answered Anakin with a humorless chuckle.

"Given what you've told me about her personality Father...I think you might be right," said Luke with Anakin letting out a boastful laugh and the two left the tomb to head out to find the surrogate member of the Skywalker family.

Only together could they would become whole and grow.

(A/N: YAY! I thought about writing this for a quite a bit now and wanted to get it out of my system since it wouldn't go away. I always felt that Bail Organa should have told Leia the truth about Padme or even about Anakin to some detail. I often wondered if he didn't tell Leia out of his own personal anger aimed at Vader and just wanted to hurt him using his own offspring as a weapon without Leia even knowing the truth. I mean, Luke only found out the truth about his Father because of Vader telling him, and then getting the truth confirmed by Yoda after pressuring the dwarf for answers. Even then, Yoda didn't want to say anything, and had a "Damn it! Now I have to tell him the truth." look on his face before telling Luke that Darth Vader was his Father. Watch Return of the Jedi again regarding Yoda if you don't believe me. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
